


cingulomania

by cusTutZo



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, mcyt
Genre: Absolutely no smut, Enderman Hybrid Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), M/M, kind of pre-established relationship?, male insert, male reader - Freeform, mostly angst, sad stuff, so puffy is like 6', that’s the kind of, using dsmp canon heights, you broke up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:02:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29859894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cusTutZo/pseuds/cusTutZo
Summary: A drastic change was needed, you wanted to get out of your comfort zone, to push yourself to do so much, and maybe this was a step in the right direction.
Relationships: Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF)/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	1. being productive

**Author's Note:**

> we're following Ranboo in this part.
> 
> any kind of advice/criticism is welcome, even if it's just pointing out spelling mistakes or grammatical errors.

"Hey mate," there was a small thud with each step, before there was a dip at the end of his bed, "how are you holding up?".

"I don't know.." His voice was hoarse, he'd been sitting around for days, wallowing in his own sadness.

"You know this isn't the best way to distract yourself," His friend told him for maybe the tenth time "if that's what you're trying to do.".

"I guess it is," Ranboo was staring at his wall, scared that if he tried to look at Phil he'd start crying again "I just don't know what to do... I don't have any projects, I haven't talked to anyone in days, and if anyone sees me like this-".

"They already know," Phil cut his off, causing Ranboo to tense, he was promised that nobody would be told, "well, not everyone... Just Puffy really.".

"Why'd you tell anyone in the first place?" Ranboo rolled into his back, staring at the wood ceiling of his little house.

"She's always worried sick about you kids, you're one of the two she can't keep constant tabs on.".

Ranboo cringed at the word two, he didn't want to be reminded of that person right now. Phil caught on, and muttered a small "sorry mate".

"If you'd like, she's stopping by today to trade with Techno for some stuff," Phil informed him, "she's renovating her house, maybe you offer her some help?".

Ranboo didn't give it a second thought, he couldn't just sit on these decisions until it was too late anymore. Phil let him know she'd be there soon, and so Ranboo would have time to get ready.

He would've usually gone for his suit, but he didn't feel he had enough energy to get ready to that degree. So he stayed in the borrowed sweater he'd kept, and threw on one of the thick cloak Techno had given him. Next he'd just put his slacks on, and put on his boots, remembering to tuck the pant legs inside of the shoes.

He put on a pair of gloves, and put on the netherite helmet he always wore out, just in case. He made sure everything was locked up, and that nothing was left on before leaving. He didn't lock the door behind him, as the only people who could access is were Techno and Phil, he trusted them.

He picked his memory book up from under his pillow, and tucked it into an inner pocket he'd sown into the cloak, making sure it was in there safely.

Snow crunched under his steps, it wasn't fresh, as it hadn't snowed the past couple days, but it definitely looked like it was. The only foot prints in the snow being from and to Technos house, being from Phil.

Usually it'd be packed down from how much Ranboo was in and out of the house, from when Tubbo would be running errands with him, or how often he'd be hanging out with-

He stopped thinking and kept walking, he held back a wall of tears that were begging to come out. The pressure behind his eyes may have been uncomfortable, but it was worth it to avoid much more uncomfortable he'd be crying.

He got to Techno's front door, making sure to kick and shake the snow off of his boots, and knock. He was greeted by the piglin hybrid, who let him in once he realized it was Ranboo.

The only other person in the house was the sheep hybrid he'd be trying to spend some time with today.

"Oh buddy.. Can I give you a hug?" She asked, and Ranboo didn't hesitate to hug her first.

He didn't have to bend down that much, as he was only about a foot taller than her. Her hugs were always very comfortable, she always made people feel safe, and it caused Ranboo to no longer feel like he was going to cry.

She finished up her trading with Techno, and the two left the house, talking as he'd offered to walk her back to the greater smp, and help carry some of the supplies back.

"So, how healed are they?" She asked, he had no idea what she was talking about.

"What?".

She rubbed her fingers on her own cheek, signalling for him to check his own, only to feel rough scarred skin on there. He was surprised, was this why he was a scared of crying?

He pulled out the journal tucked away in his cloak, flipping through the pages, only finding a small mention about tears burning his skin, it was dated two days ago.

"Oh, uhm..." He tried to think of what to say, as he put the book back "I guess so, it's just burn scars I guess.".

Puffy nodded, satisfied with his answer, and she immediately changed the subject. It helped Ranboo feel a bit more comfortable with the conversation, I which he was able to offer her some help with the renovations.

"Yes, oh thank god," She let out a short laugh "I thought I'd have to ask Bad for help or something, since there is going to be some stuff I can't reach safely.".

Ranboo smiled, and nodded, "of course!".

He was starting to feel a lot better already.


	2. returning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this will be from your perspective.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the statement about criticism from the last summary still stands!

Metallic clinking sounded from the worn cloth bag dropped onto the floor beside your feet.

You were exhausted, your legs and back ached, your head was pounding, you felt all around disgusting. You should've expected this, there wasn't much prep before your little adventure, and there wasn't exactly water in the Nether; so you couldn't bathe while you were there.

You smelled of sulfur and burnt hair, due to some of your leg and arm hair being singed, and you immediately dragged yourself to the makeshift bathroom you had.

Cleaning up quickly, you just grabbed one of the linen sheets you used to dry yourself off, and moved to your bedroom. You grabbed the first shirt you saw, it was a dress shirt, which you subconsciously knew you didn't own.

You got dressed, and got into bed, nearly passing out once your head hit the pillow. It was the middle of the night when you finally got back, you had so much to tell your friends. You'd found quite a bit of cool stuff, including a disc from this big Blackstone structure.

But for now, you needed to rest. It was a dreamless sleep, and acted as more of a long power nap. As you woke up only a couple hours later, fully energised.

The sun was just starting to come up, the cold in your room felt inviting and familiar. The sound of birds chirping sounded through the window in your bedroom, which you'd left slightly ajar.

A sharp pain shot through your arm and upper back as you turned to your side, going to sit up, you felt your whole body become some kind of weight. Despite the pain, you still managed to get out of bed.

You wanted to talk to Puffy as soon as possible, she was there for your send-off, so you had no doubt she'll be estatic to see you. You still felt a bit guilty for not explaining why you were going on that trip so suddenly, brushing off each question she asked and such.

Slipping your boots back on, and picking your bag back up, you made sure the house was locked up again as you left. Not being too keen on being robbed again, you always double checked before leaving.

The path from the small shack you called home was overgrown, you hadn't done much maintenance on it since you moved in. The path you'd original beaten into it we still visible, but in the time you'd been gone, the grass on it had begun to regrow.

Before you knew it, your boots made contact with the wood on the prime path, and you'd turned to walk away from l'manburg. The big duck statue sitting in the lake came into view, and you hoped she was in that home rather than the one she'd began constructing before you left.

You stood by the edge of the lake, unsure if it was a good time to call for her. But just as you were about to say something, you heard two people talking quietly. You looked up in that direction, and were filled with dread.

One of the two stopped in his tracks, making the other person a bit confused, looking at her friend, then looking to where his eyes were fixated. Puffy and... Ranboo. You looked away, and squeezed the two straps of the backpack you were holding.

There was heavy silence.

"Well, no, you can stay- oh.. alright.." Puffy was the only one speaking loud enough for him to hear "tell Techno I said thank you... bye.".

A hand was placed on your shoulder, and you immediately looked back at her.

"Hey kiddo, how was your trip?".

"It went well," Your mood lightened up a bit "I found a lot of stuff, and wanted find out if you knew what some of it was.".

You two sat on the edge of the lake for a few hours, you showed her the disc, some of the books you'd gotten, and the chunk of chiseled Blackstone you'd brought back. You liked the design on it, so you planned on keeping it as a momento.

Puffy explained what Bastians are, and how surprised she is that you got in and out of one unscathed.

"You sure have some bragging rights now, I think you're one of the only five people around here who's been through one." She laughed.

"By the way, if you don't mind me asking," She said, "What's going on with you and Ranboo? He's suddenly all upset, and you're impulsively going on a nether trip...".

"I uhm..." You looked down at your lap, picking at your fingernails, "I broke up with him...".

"That makes sense," She was looking at the water, her brows furrowed and she frowned "I hope you're doing well, I won't try to ask more questions about it, bit just know if you wanna talk, I'll be around here somewhere.".

I smiled at her, the reality of that decision hadn't fully sunken in for you yet, and frankly you weren't looking forward to when it did.


End file.
